legodeadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Back For Blood Season 2
It is Back For Blood again and the match-ups are as follows: Ancient:Knights V.S. William Wallace Modern:Canadian Armed Forces V.S. Spetsnaz Myth:Count Dracula V.S. Elven Warriors Battle Ancient 3 of William's men and William approach the trail where the knights will ride by they ready their swords one with a Ball and Chain and one with Targe and Dirk.The knights are riding along,after the encounter with Highlanders they all have weapons drawn the lead has his sword out.William yells charge and they attack the highlander with the ball and chain throws it and a Highlander accidently gets in the way and the Ball and Chain kills him.He then draws his sword and attacks the lead knight who attacks with his sword easily overpowering the Highlander aand killing him.William the uses his Claymore to sevre the head off one of the knights.His last Highlander then stabs his Targe and Dirk into one of the Knights killing him.The crossbow then shoots killing the Highlander,he then pulls out his Halberd and chops nearly killing William the knight then draws his sword and clashes it with William's Claymore and William's War Hammer smashes on the knight's chest pushing him the knight the clashes swords again only this time using his spiked gauntlets to stab William killing him.The knight wipes off his gauntlets,puts away his sword and jumps on his horse to ride back to his castle. Battle Modern 4 Canadian Armed Forces Troops enter a old warehouse and shortly after 4 Spetsnaz enter the building.One staying behind to be sniper up on a hill.The Canadians plant LAW rockets in the building and hide in rooms.As they see Spetsnaz approach they detonate the rocket killing one of the Spetsnaz,the Spetsnaz then pull their guns and start to search for the Canadians.The lead Canadian who had positioned himself as a sniper aand sees a Spetnaz in a window and then fires his rifle killing him.A Spetsnaz soldier pulls out his grenade and tosses it in a room with a Canadian troop in it and it kills him.The lead Spetsnaz then pulls his balistic knife and fires injuring a Canadian the troops then split up trying to get away from the Spetsnaz soldiers.The sniper Spetsnaz sees a Canadian through a window and fires nearly hitting him,shocked the troop runs out of the soldier's sight.The troop turns his head and sees a soldier following him with his Saiga Shotgun,he then pulls out his C7 and fires dead center in the soldier's heart.He then turns again finding the lead Spetsnaz who pulls up his pistol and fires at the troop's head he then turns and runs out the building and sees is sniper fired in the head.Shocked he turns and is fire with a rocket.The lead Canadian yells"I am Canadian Eh?"he then laughs at his little joke and walks to his jeep and drives away. Battle Myth Dracula and his 4 Vampires walk into a Elven village and see villagers fleeing laughing Dracula sends the vampires to find the elves.The elves then start their attack by firing spears killing a vamprire.They then throw their daggers killing another vampire they then appear bows drawn and fire arrows.The vampires then turn to smoke and it is a poisonous smoke that kills 2 elves.Dracula then fires a pistol and his rifle and kills a archer,another vampire then uses their cane knife to kill a elf.The lead elf then fires his last arrows at the vampires,landing in the hearts of both vampires.Dracula and the lead elf face both with their blades drawn the elf charges and Dracula yells out a spell lighting the elf on fire he then drives his blade through the elf.He looks around and sees many defencless elves and decides to settle in for a great feast.